Saint Elias School for Girls
Saint Elias School for Girls Owner: United States Government Designation: Private School Affiliation: Civilian First Appearance: Young Justice #15 Brief: Saint Elias School for Girls is a private all-girls boarding school located in the western area of Pennsylvania, USA. After a court hearing in Star City had Suzanne King-Jones estranged from her mother, Suzanne is sent to board at Saint Elias. Staying in a singular dorm room, with her past as a superhero kept a secret by law, Suzanne had scheduled appointments with the school councilor; Dr. Marcy Money, who inadvertently suggested that Suzanne could get even with her mother by being a better hero than her mother ever was. As a result, Suzanne took to fighting crime in secret and joined the superhero team Young Justice with her mother's blessing. After enjoying several adventures as Arrowette, when Dr. Money is murdered by her ex-boyfriend on school grounds Suzanne hunts the killer down within the forest surrounding the school and nearly kills him in vengeance, but is stopped by Superboy. Shaken by how willing she was to kill someone, Suzanne vows to never don the Arrowette costume again. While Suzanne devoted time to her studies as a "normal girl", her mother encouraged her to not neglect her talents in archery and coaches her for the Olympic Games in Sydney, Australia. Winning gold in her event, Suzanne becomes a celebrity upon her return to the US; with her presence at the school boosting its public image. After she was identified as a gifted child, Traya Sutton (Red Tornado's adopted daughter) was transferred from Salvador Dali Elementary School to Saint Elias where Suzanne was asked by Red Tornado to help his daughter adjust to her new home; defending her from a pair of school bullies, Ellen Donnell and Phyllis, who took to calling the younger student "Shrimp". After the Imperiex War, an alien plant, given to Suzanne as a gift before-hand by Cassandra Sandsmark after an adventure on New Genesis, evolves into an alien being that envelopes the school in ivy, Wonder Girl, Slobo and Red Tornado come to the rescue to stop it from hurting any of the students. A short time later, news was received that Ellen Foster's parents had been killed by a bomber while doing volunteer work in war-torn Bialya. When it was revealed that Traya Sutton was a Bialyan, the fearful students accused her of being a terrorist and physically abused her in an attempt to make her leave; resulting in the ring-leader; Phyllis, being expelled. When Secret is transformed back into a living being by Darkseid, she re-adopts her original name, Greta Hayes, and becomes a student at Saint Elias. Some time later, Cassandra Sandsmark's identity as Wonder Girl is publicly revealed by Silver Swan and she is expelled from her current school (Gateway City High School) on the grounds that her presence at the school is a potential threat to the students. After trying sixteen previous schools, Cassandra's mother, Helena Sandsmark, attempts to enroll her daughter into Saint Elias but is again rejected despite numerous recommendations from various heroes. Hearing of this, Suzanne threatens to leave the school and take her celebrity status with her if they do not allow Cassandra to attend Saint Elias. The principle reluctantly agrees to her terms and Cassandra is allowed to attend Saint Elias as a new student. File:EliasSchool2.png File:EliasSchool3.png File:EliasSchool4.png File:EliasSchool5.png File:EliasSchool7.png File:EliasSchool8.png File:EliasSchool9.png File:EliasSchool10.png File:EliasSchool11.png File:EliasSchool12.png File:EliasSchool14.png File:EliasSchool15.png File:EliasSchool16.png File:EliasSchool17.png File:EliasSchool18.png File:EliasSchool19.png Trivia *Amongst the school's faculty is Principle Foster, P.E. teacher Mrs Madison and History teacher Mrs Tanaka. By the time of the reformation of the Teen Titans, Principle Foster had seemingly retired and was replaced by Principle David. *Suzanne King-Jones initially boarded in room 118 before she was asked to share a room with Traya Sutton; with the pair moving into room 356. *The school's appearance in Teen Titans #30 (January, 2006) has a few discrepancies regarding the school; one the opening title claims the school is "16 miles outside of Gateway City" (west coast) in spite of being previously stated as being in western Pennsylvania (east coast), and two, despite the school being a private School for Girls, Cassandra is seen fighting with a male student. Location Databank Category:Locations